


Eco-Friendly

by k_lolol



Series: Flower Power [1]
Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Cybelle is a stalker big news, F/F, Gen, Light Angst, Songfic, Time Skips, ah the song was written by me;;;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_lolol/pseuds/k_lolol
Summary: It's three years after the serie’s ending, when the duo decide to do a whole new album about self-love, growth and awareness, to celebrate their journey together as ‘Carole And Tuesday’. When their ‘Flower Power’ tour ends, an after-party awaits them.Supposed to—Then what awaits Tuesday, is a familiar face she would’ve preferred never see again.
Relationships: Carole Stanley & Tuesday Simmons, Carole Stanley/Tuesday Simmons, Tuesday Simmons & Carole Stanley, Tuesday Simmons/Carole Stanley
Series: Flower Power [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728076
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Eco-Friendly

Carole twirled counterclockwise while Tuesday clockwise, both making their sundresses and loose hair twirl as well.

Hand in hand, they shared a look before cracking into giggles. They lifted their holding hands to the night sky. Simultaneously, they shouted to their audience, “we are mighty butterflies and so are you!” a catchphrase they’ve been saying whenever their concert ended. This time, their ‘Flower Power’ tour ended likewise.

“I cannot believe it, Carole!” Tuesday squeaked, falling onto her partner’s arms as they walked out of the stage. “We did it! It’s been exactly three years now!”

Carole shook her head in disbelief, slowly falling into her knees, bringing Tuesday with her. “I’m dreaming… There’s no way we made it,” Carole said wobbly in-between her weeping.

“Aww no, are you crying?” Tuesday asked and laid a hand on her friend’s shoulder. Carole simply replied with a whimper. Tuesday smiled and took her again in her arms. “Oh no. They’re tears of joy, I hope?” She could feel how Carole’s head moved in a nod. She chuckled and embraced her tighter.

Though Carole removed herself from Tuesday’s arms, sniffing at her. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not~” Tuesday swore but let a sound escape that resembled really close to a laugh. “It’s just…” she began, but then trailed off. ♫ _Weather-y, weather-y_ , ♫ Tuesday started anew.

Carole’s eyes widened. “Eh?”

Tuesday ignored her, starting to count off. She took a sharp breath in, about to sing the next verse, but Carole abruptly covered Tuesday’s mouth with her hands, making her swallow up the lyrics again.

“Shhh! No. Our tour ended now. Let’s never, ever sing this song!”

“Fwhat? Fwhuy?”

Carole withdrew her hands. “Isn’t it obvious?” she asked while rolling her eyes.

“Okay, okay…” Tuesday yielded. “It’s a shame, though. I really liked that song.”

“Absolutely not. What the hell?”

Tuesday silently raised a smile, which led to a hearty laugh. Carole smiled ear to ear at her contagious cheerfulness. Tiredly, she leaned in closer to Tuesday’s forehead to rest hers onto it.

Tuesday looked through her blonde lashes to closely see what kind of expression her partner made. She shred two other tears of joy, seeming more peaceful.

Poor Carole, thought Tuesday, flushing slightly at her sight, babysitting me the whole tour must have been so tiring…

“You did great, Carole,” praised Tuesday to her friend. She wiped her tears away with her thumb.

“You too,” Carole praised back and squeezed her hand tighter, opening slowly her eyes. “We nailed it.”

Tuesday smiled. “Hey, remember how Gus told us to hurry after our concert?”

“Oh, right, he’s not even here anymore.”

Tuesday nodded. “I’m sure when we’re going home, he’s going to fill our ears with a new project.”

“That’s what he does best.”

They giggled, amused by a thought they seemed to share.

Tuesday helped her favorite co-songwriter up.

“Meet me in… twenty?” Carole asked.

Tuesday agreed enthusiastically and so they separated to go to their assigned dressing rooms.

On her way, Tuesday received a new notification on her phone. From Carole, Tuesday stated. It read that Roddy was waiting for the girls outside in a limousine.

“What?” Tuesday asked surprised at the void.

Glued on her phone she replied the exact words she said with a laughing emoji.

– **Yes, I’m telling you!** _Carole replied seconds after with a starry-eyed emoji._  
 **– All of this is sick. Where do you think we’re heading?**

 **I don’t know!! This is way too much for me???** –  
 **We just ended our first tour, I imagined we’d relax by ordering fast food and sleep!** _Tuesday exclaimed as she added multiple hamburgers and a light-skinned bowing persona._ –

– **WAIT WHAT IF IT’S AN AFTER-PARTY WITH ALL OF OUR FRIENDS???**

 **GASPS :0!!!!** –  
 **CAROLE YOU GENIUS!!!** –  
 **Okay, okay now I have to hurry!** _she typed on her phone as she accelerated her walking speed._  
 **If this is some kind of an after-party, we have to look our best!** –

– **Yes!**  
– **So meeting in twenty would be a bit unrealistic,,**  
– **Meeting in thirty?**

 _Tuesday replied with a single distressed emoji._ –  
 **I’ll try!** –  
 **Tell Roddy that he has to wait a little longer then. Later!** –

Tuesday turned off her phone before she could read Carole’s usual ‘ **See ya!** ’. She spread her left arm to open her dressing room. She threw her phone to her side in a hurry, realizing seconds later that it landed thankfully on the pink sofa. She sighed in relief but froze in her tracks as she turned her head to her filled clothes rails.

Slowly, she laid her eyes on that figure that sat on her chair that had caught her eyes.

Dead quiet, they exchanged looks.

The ‘figure’ wore a light-blue shoulder-free top with a grey-brown jacket on top that had pockets and laces on its collar. And high-waisted matching shorts that had the same details.

Tuesday blinked one time, agape. Then a second time in terror.

“Security…” she mumbled.

“N-No! No no no no no–”

“Security!” Tuesday yelped. “Cybelle is here! _Security!?_ ”

Tuesday rushed back to the door and opened it, crying one more time for help… only to find no soul standing outside her dressing room. Her eyes widened in shock.  
“What?” she mouthed, too shaken of what was happening. Then, it hit her: The security was already gone before she stepped inside her garderobe. She simply didn’t notice. “Eh–”

Strong hands around her mouth shushed her down, promptly pulling her back in.

Letting Tuesday fall, Cybelle quickly closed the door behind her shut. She turned around, still finding Tuesday on the ground. Tuesday’s glare made her shudder, but she remained nonetheless in front of the door, closing it tightly with her hands.

Cybelle smiled awkwardly. “Tuesday… hello–”

“What did you do the security?”

“I—Nothing! It’s not important… I just want you to listen–”

“I’m calling Carole if you don’t tell me _right away_ where they are.”

“No! Please!” Cybelle begged, growing agitated. “Everything else but calling Carole! I just want to speak to you.”

Tuesday’s eyes grew wide. “‘Speak’?” Tuesday repeated Cybelle words unbelievable. “ _‘Speak’!?_ ”

“I-I mean it–”

“Step _back_!”

Cybelle shot up her hands high instinctively. “ _Do not–_ ” She inhaled deeply in and cleared her throat, putting her arms down. She stepped backward as Tuesday demanded. “ _Don’t be so loud,_ ” Cybelle whispered, in an attempt to calm down the girl in front of her. And without a doubt; her own frustration. “I need to speak to you in private…” Cybelle paused, seeming unsure for a second. “But not here.”

Tuesday winced in disgust. “If you think I’m going to follow you out–”

“ _I think you should,_ ” Cybelle interrupted sharply, “if you don’t want me to use the hard way.” She addressed Tuesday a sympathetic smile. “ _I_ sure don’t want to.” She stepped forward and kneeled to be at the same wavelength as her opponent, stretching one arm out.

In Tuesday’s eyes, she almost looked like a prince charming—with her ponytail put on one side of her shoulder and her almost-convincing-smile. But she closed her eyes and shook away the thought. She ignored Cybelle’s hand and stood up, smoothing down her dress afterward.

She tucked a lock behind her ear before folding her arms in a defensive manner. To Cybelle’s surprise, although, she agreed to come with her.  
“Thank you,” Cybelle replied, a hand on her heart.

Tuesday’s nose twitched in response. She shrugged while averting her eyes. “I guess…”

~

Tuesday fixed Cybelle innocently looking out through the sea. It was windy, but Tuesday still managed to tell Roddy on the phone that he wouldn’t have to wait for her.  
“Go ahead with Carole.”

“B-But,” Roddy stuttered, “you’re right here, aren’t you? I can wait for another ten minutes.”

“Should I come to you?” Tuesday heard Carole’s voice faintly behind the device. “Roddy affirmed that the surprise is an after-party. It’d suck if we wouldn’t show up there together, right?”

“Exactly!” This time, Roddy was the one who seemed far away. “Gus will kill me if you don’t show up like he planned. By the way, act surprised when we arrive there. You’re not supposed to know.”

Tuesday let a breathy laugh escape. “No, seriously,” Tuesday persisted meekly, “I’m not even ‘ _here_ ’. I’m… taking a walk.”

“What?” it blurted out of Tuesday’s phone. She couldn’t make out whose voice it was.

“I’ll be back soon, though!”

“But why? Where are you?” Carole asked.

Tuesday hesitated. She looked up at Cybelle, only to find her already staring. Her eyes _screamed_ to not tell the location.

She gulped, resuming. “It’s not important. I’ll call you when I finish my walk, okay? Later.”

She hung up before Carole or Roddy could add anything. A relieved sigh was to hear. It didn’t come from Tuesday.

She looked across her.

Cybelle.

She wore a thankful smile. Her right jacket sleeve sled off of her shoulders, making her look relaxed too.

“Sorry for making you do this… _But thank you also_ ,” she admitted bashfully. “I really needed privacy so that I could...”

“Do what?” Tuesday asked impatiently—though as gentle as the night spring breeze was.

Cybelle looked up from the ground, locking eyes with a tired Tuesday. She wasn’t smiling, and she still had her arms crossed.

Pained, Cybelle looked back to the ground. She pressed her lips together for a moment, as to gather the right words to say to her. But when she spoke, she said the most simple words such as, “to apologize.”

Tuesday tilted her head to her left.

“For what I’ve done to you,” Cybelle explained. She opened her mouth to add something but words wouldn’t come out. Thoughtfully, she turned her head to the sea. “I… I went to therapy–”

“A-Are you asking me to forgive you?” Tuesday asked interrupting, a hint of frustration behind her tripping voice. “After what you’ve done? Three years ago? Today? _Tonight?_ ”

Cybelle shook her head back and forth, still not able to let one word out. “I–”

“ _I could have been with Carole right now!_ In a limousine! All dressed up for our party! With _all of our friends_!” Tuesday pointed her index finger at Cybelle. “But _you_ had to ruin it.”

“I’m–”

“ _No,_ ” Tuesday interrupted. “Now listen: I’ve been living my best life, you hear? My best life before and after I met you. Thanks to Carole. Go find yourself someone that means the same for me for _you_.” She unfolded her arms, daring to reduce the space between them. “Move on, Cybelle... And wait. It took me seventeen years to meet her after all.”

“Do you love her?” asked Cybelle abruptly but meekly as she tucked around her shorts, head ducked.

“I have nothing to tell you.”

Aggrieved, Tuesday showed her back to Cybelle. She wished she would have said ‘sorry’ like she used to say towards everyone she couldn’t reach their expectations.  
But this isn’t my role anymore, thought Tuesday. _It never should have been._

“Don’t you just _leave_ like that!” Tuesday heard Cybelle whining as she walked away.

♫ _here i am_  
 _putting my heart into_  
(inhale)  
 _watering you_  
(finger snap)  
 _fertilizing you_ ♫

♫ _but_  
(clapping hands begins)  
 _here they are_  
 _stamping on your prunes_  
 _not moving a root_  
 _you wait for me to move_  
(clapping hands ends) ♫

♫ (inhale)  
 _watering you_  
(finger snap)  
 _fertilizing you_ ♫

“Come on, don’t _ignore_ me!”

Tuesday noted that Cybelle was just behind her, following her. She concentrated on the path in front of her towards home.

♫ _you are_  
(clapping hands begins)  
 _strong enough_  
 _but here i am_  
 _still taking care of you_  
(clapping hands ends) ♫

Cybelle grasped the singer’s hand and made her turn around by force. “Tuesday!? I’m not done ta–”

♫ (inhale)  
 _watering you_  
(finger snap)  
 _fertilizing you_ ♫

♫ _although one day_  
 _i won’t be able to be here for you_ ♫

Tuesday detached herself from Cybelle’s grip and watched her stumble back. Cybelle looked up from her outgrown bangs, slightly showing a rosen hand-like shape on her cheek.

Tuesday pursed her lips inward, restraining the feeling to apologize.

**Author's Note:**

> my first post here, yayyy- anyway in the tags i said that i wrote the song... but did i tell you that i recorded it too...? oof this is awkward but here: https://k-lolol.tumblr.com/post/610951896249827328/eco-friendly-flower-power-album-a-song-tuesday  
> (just did it for myself so that i know how the song sounds etc etc pls don't judge me ;u;)


End file.
